


24

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз, номер "24"</p>
            </blockquote>





	24

**Author's Note:**

> очень сильно драббл

День — это отец. Это легкое «Доброе утро!» с апельсиновым вкусом, это звонки и случайные встречи в школе, полезный обед и тайно съеденный пончик после, споры насчет нелегальной рации и дежурные разговоры об уроках и стычке с Харрисом. Еще день — это школа и тесты, звяканье шкафчиков и шум душевых струй, свистки Финстока на поле и громыхание подносов в переполненной столовой. Это прогулки после занятий и «Хорошо, я прикрою» для Скотта. Перепалка на заднем дворе с Уиттмором или Эрикой — может всполошить, а может оставить равнодушным, обычное дело, даже не встряска, привычка разогнать застоявшуюся кровь, глоток воздуха. День — это солнце и блики на лобовых стеклах проезжающих автомобилей. Днем никогда не хочется домой и всегда кажется, что до зимы далеко.

Вечер — это охотники и больница. Это полицейский участок и расставленные силки. Это припрятанная бита и застегнутая молния толстовки. Это впопыхах доделываемые домашние задания и мельком просмотренная серия очередного нескончаемого шоу. Вечером сгущаются тени и страхи, темные пятна расползаются от углов и заползают на козырьки веранд и подоконники. В тенях прячется то, во что верят дети и умалишенные. Вечером телефон всегда под рукой и ключи от зажигания поблизости. И готовность сорваться с места и лететь к матери Скотта с новым трупом или изувеченным до неузнаваемости телом. Которое скоро встанет и пойдет само, и хорошо, что теперь в эти вечера миссис Макколл не нужно падать в обморок. Знание придает силы и веры в собственную вменяемость.

Ночь — это оборотни. Это Эрика в ее туфлях на высоком каблуке, абсурдном, увязающем в мягком лесном дерне. Это разбирающий погреб Лейхи, ночь за ночью побеждающий себя и свой ненужный уже страх темноты и замкнутого пространства. Это Бойд, еще более невидимый и оттого вдвое упрямый, не устающий доказывать, что он существует. Конечно, ночь — это Питер и преследующий его шлейф из запахов лжи, дорогой выделанной кожи и бесплатно пережаренного мяса. Это холодный, обволакивающий, но не проникающий глубже блеск лунного диска, катастрофически разрастающегося к концу месяца — щенки все еще нестабильны, и приходится сидеть под замком, пока луна не пойдет на убыль. Ночью постоянно слышится возня и шорох, свисты стрел и чвакающий звук разрываемой плоти. Ночь — это галлюцинации, порожденные приключениями из прошлого и хорошим больным воображением. Ночь — это до половины четвертого утра и беспокойного забытия на подушке.

Час между волком и собакой — это Дерек Хейл. Это отвратительное ощущение взгляда, морозящего кожу между лопаток. Это напрочь отшибленный о корпус джипа позвоночник и ссоры преступным полушепотом-полурыком. Это зябкий сквозняк из оставленного открытым окна и измятая в бессоннице подушка. Это гладкая поверхность невидимого в ночи Камаро, который урчит под самыми окнами. Шорох подошвы кед по крыше и одергиваемые в нетерпении шторы, и прогнувшаяся под двойным весом кровать. Это чертово оглушительное молчание и грохочущее сердце на блюдце. И благодарность за крепкие руки, обхватывающие грудь и живот. Самый темный час заканчивается под усыпляющее теплое дыхание и мягкий домашний запах, пропитывающий спину и остающийся до самого утра.

Стайлз — это целые сутки. Все чертовы двадцать четыре часа и слишком много внимания к деталям. Это вихрь, успевающий составить контурную карту Бикон Хиллз на каждый календарный день со всеми перемещениями всех участников крипи-реалити для не самых маленьких. Стайлз напоминает сам себе часы из «Дня сурка» - утро за утром заводящие один и тот же мотив, пытающиеся изменить неизменяемую реальность. Стайлз никогда не прекращает бороться, круглосуточно выживая на сверхъестественном поле боя. И пока он чувствует запахи кофе с кухни и черной шерсти с подушки, бензина и собственной крови, и пепла, пачкающего ладонь, он продолжит отсчитывать минуты и часы. «Доброе утро! Сегодня в нашем шоу…»


End file.
